The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is developing a Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard using a physical layer based on globally applicable Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA). In Release-8 specification of LTE, an LTE base station, referred to as an enhanced Node-B (eNB), may use an array of four antennas to broadcast a signal to a piece of user equipment.
A user communication device, or user equipment (UE), may rely on a pilot or reference symbol (RS) sent from the transmitter for channel estimation, subsequent data demodulation, and link quality measurement for reporting. The link quality measurements for feedback may include such spatial parameters as rank, or the number of data streams sent on the same resources; precoding matrix index (PMI); and coding parameters, such as a modulation and coding scheme (MCS) or a channel quality indicator (CQI). Further, the link quality measurements may be reported on a periodic or aperiodic basis, as instructed by an eNB, in one of the supported feedback modes. The reports may include wideband or subband frequency selective information of the parameters.